The Court of Miracles
"The Court of Miracles" is a song featured in Disney's 1996 film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It is the seventh one in the film and the third song sung by Clopin. Much like "Topsy Turvy" and "A Guy Like You", it is more of comedy-oriented than the other songs from the film, unlike the former, however, it is based on black humor. Plot Clopin and the gypsies have captured Quasimodo and Phoebus, assumed spies, and sing about how it is a miracle if they get out alive. Taking delight in tormenting his victims, Clopin stages a mock trial, making rapid transformations into various figures, such as the judge, the lawyer and the executioner. However, Esmeralda arrives before any harm can come to her friends. Lyrics Clopin and Gypsy chorus: Maybe you've heard of a terrible place Where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair Maybe you've heard of that mythical place Called the Court of Miracles Clopin: Hello, you're there! Gypsy chorus (variously): Where the lame can walk And the blind can see Clopin: But the dead don't talk So you won't be around To reveal what you've found Clopin and Gypsy chorus: We have a method for spies and intruders Rather like hornets protecting their hive Clopin: Here in the Court of Miracles Clopin and Gypsy chorus: Where it's a miracle if you get out alive! (Instrumental interlude) (singing resumes) Clopin: Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles I am the lawyers and judge all in one We like to get the trial over with quickly Because it's the sentence that's really the fun! (speaking) Any last words? Quasimodo and Phoebus: (muffled speech) Clopin: That's what they all say. (singing) Now that we've seen all the evidence Clopin puppet: '''Wait! I object! '''Clopin: Overruled! Clopin puppet: '''I object! '''Clopin: Quiet! Clopin puppet: '''Dang! '''Clopin: We find you totally innocent Which is the worst crime of all Clopin and Gypsy chorus: So you're going to hang! Trivia *Michael Surrey, the supervising animator for Clopin, noticed that the tune to this song bared some resemblance to The Sorcerer's Apprentice from Fantasia. After noticing this, he decided to base some of Clopin's movements, mainly as he skips while dressed like Frollo, after Sorcerer Mickey. *During Clopin and his puppets's argument, Clopin doesn't move his mouth, although he had done so during the song "The Bells of Notre Dame". It is possible that another Gypsy provides the puppet's voice for him, making the illusion more realistic. *Clopin's line "We find you totally innocent… Here it's the worst crime of all!" is a throwback to the Court of Miracles' nature in the books. In the novel, it is not a hideout for the hunted Gypsies but a general haunt for all the criminals, beggars and lowlifes in Paris, and the protagonist is to be hanged not because he is thought of as a "spy" but because he, a completely honest and moderately wealthy man, dared wander in the lair of crime. Category:Songs Category:Group songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs